Mushroom Pikmin
Puffmin are Pikmin under the control of a Puffstool. When being taken over, they sound as if they are getting ready for something. These odd Pikmin, as with the Puffstool, are only seen in Pikmin. The spores of the Puffstool cause affected Pikmin to morph into a strange form. Their eyes become pupiless and dead-looking, their skin turns a dark shade of purple and an orange-brown mushroom cap grows over their leaf/bud/flower. Puffmin each have the same stats as they did before they were turned, including attack power and resistance to hazards. They follow Captain Olimar and attack him, while attacking him they make a unusual sound that is like laughing, until he shakes them off or loses all of his health they will stay as Puffmin. If Captain Olimar is not being attacked, he can usually find them dancing around the Puffstool. Puffmin don't attack normal Pikmin, only Olimar. However, normal Pikmin do attack Puffmin. When a normal Pikmin hits a Puffmin, quickly whistle at the Puffmin. Then, the Puffmin will have a better chance of returning back to normal after getting hit. Sometimes, however, Puffmin will die automatically after one hit from the normal Pikmin, making Olimar unable to save them. If any Pikmin are in this state at the end of the day, they will die like any other Pikmin species left at sunset. Glitch An interesting glitch has been known to occur if Pikmin are knocked to the ground at the same time they are hit with the Puffstool's spores. Upon standing up, the Pikmin will change into a Puffmin, but their skin will become the pale color they were before they became a puffstool pikmin and their mushroom will glow, as if they are idle. These Pikmin will turn upon the Puffstool, attacking it as if they were still under the player's control. Rebel Puffmin cannot be called back or controlled by Olimar, and unaffected Pikmin will still attack them, but can be returned to normal either by knocking them down or by defeating the Puffstool. Use this to Olimar's advantage, but beware, as it is possible that they will turn from the glitched Puffmin to a regular Puffmin. It is possible to get the glitched Puffmin under the command of Olimar, but it requires a different technique and is much more difficult to accomplish. If Pikmin are left idle by the Puffstool and called at the exact moment the creature inverts its cap (just before it blows its spores), the Pikmin may become a Puffmin and rush to Olimar's side immediately after. Timing must be perfect or you may not get all of the Pikmin to follow you. Rebels under the player's command cannot be thrown or dismissed, but they can be directed with the © stick to fight enemies, carry food, and even pluck grass. However, they will become normal as soon as the task is completed and cannot be called back while working. Just as with the above glitch, normal Pikmin will attack rebels as if they were still under control of the Puffstool, they should be kept away from each other if possible. With a Puffmin under your control while being attacked by regular pikmin,if you put it in a onion while being attacked the Puffmin will become stuck on the onion's leg and start flashing from white to purple and also will not die. The Puffmin both glitched and un-glitched are possibly made to give you an idea of what the Pikmin of Pikmin 2 are made to look like. Trivia *These Pikmin were made into stickers, buttons, and plastic figures attached to lanyards and suction cups to promote the sale of Pikmin. *Although visually identical to other Puffmin, Puffminized Pikmin retain resistances specific to their previous forms. For example, if you run into a body of water while being followed by Puffmin they will drown, except for the former Blue Pikmin. *It normally takes a total of 200 hits from Puffmin to take Olimar down. *This monster does not have any notes. *These are the only Pikmin that don't have flowers. *It is the only Pikmin to have a different eye shape. *Its idle form is white with a bright red mushroom cap that doesn't really glow like the other Pikmin. *Puffmin isn't the official title, the real name for them has never been specified. External links Video on Puffmin against and with Olimar qOpGkxfOqWo Category:Enemies Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 1 only enemies Category:The Distant Spring Category:Articles with conjectural titles